Desert Operations
Desert Operations is Real Time Strategy RTS '''Game that takes place in close future. Player takes place as leader of his small country. Player has a variety of opportunities to develop his country and to protect against the enemy attacks. Player fights as ruler of a small base against thousands of other players or he teams up with them through skillful diplomacy. Game background This game has its own Important Dates. So, here they are. ''13. January 2012': Member countries of the European Union join together today to form a united Europe. From the press release it shows that the Eastern Block countries bordering the former Soviet Union have joined. Critics and experts see this development with skepticism fearing the collapse of relations with the Western world. ''21. June 2012: Parts of the Asian continent will speak today in favor of a close cooperation with the new united Europe. The British royal family criticized this move in the strongest terms.'' ''27. June 2012: Today the former Soviet Union will follow the example of a the united Europe and join together again to form a powerful alliance. The United States of America and the British royal family have stopped any efforts to mediate.'' ''12. November 2012: Today, in the world the leaders of the Western world were hit with an attack. The American president was traveling with his family to a reception when he was fatally hit by a bullet. Experts are working feverishly and without rest to investigate and seize the offender.'' ''14. November 2012: According to the investigation results there are several bombers who have ties to the upper levels of European government. The British royal family has assured the United States with its full support.'' ''21. November 2012: Today, all contact with countries around the world by the United States and Britain were canceled. Diplomats of the united Europe and the eastern states forces seek to mediate.'' ''15. May 2013: Today in the early morning hours, countless military units are getting in position off the coast of England.'' ''16. May 2013: Without warning or explanation, the air force and naval forces of the Western world team up against the united Europe. Shortly after the attack,the invasion took place off the coasts of Europe with millions of soldiers and military equipment present.'' ''18. June 2013: The war reaches frightening proportions. All of the world powers and nations seem to be in war now.'' ''20. June 2020: Now after more than seven years of total war, all functioning governments have fallen apart. The world has reached great lows and threatens to end.'' ... ''29. June 2022: The fighting gradually was taken into known regions again. New self-proclaimed military leaders of these formations were recruiting and making their own individual countries and individual states. After years of wars it was confirmed that a new era has just begun and the struggle for world domination has been set.'' Gameplay Players starts with building buildings. They help him to establish strong economy, and then Player starts building his Army for defense or offense. There is variety of buildings in the Game, as well as units. Player can spy his enemy, before attack. Player can buy Diamonds, which help him to rise against other leaders. Also, he has a couple of missions, that will help him to step on his own legs. Player can trade with other players, too. Player can chat with opther friends, and he can add friends on his friend list. Join Desert Operations, Now! Desert Operations is free MMO RTS Game that anzone can join to. You like Strategy Games? You like building your country? This is the great game for you then. Join us , today, and have fun at building your country. preuzmi.jpg|Desert Operations Research Picture images2.jpg|Desert Operations Main Photo images3.jpg|Desert Operations Logo images4.jpg|Desert Operations Propaganda images5.jpg|Desert Operations Buildings Category:Real Time Strategy Games